Spanish Republic (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats Spain is a war torn servour state in southern Europe. Since the fall of the corrupt government in the millitery coup of 2009, the country has convulsed by a costly civil war with the rebel provinces, the People' Communist Militia and the Peasants' Militia. History Doomsday ''The targets in the Spain and Portugal were-'' Spain #Lanzarote communications mast- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Lanzarote eaves dropping antenna- 1x 1kt #Lanzarote International Airport- 1x 1kt #Zaragoza AFB- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Torrejon AFB- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Morón AFB near Sevilla- 1x 1kt #Torrejon AFB near Madrid- 1x 1kt #Madrid air base- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Cadiz port- 1x 1kt (did not go off) Portugal *Lajes Field or Lajes Air Base (Portuguese: Base Aérea das Lajes)-1x 1kt (did not go off) *U.S. Forces Azores Command HQ, Lajes on Terceira Island -1x 10kt (did not go off) *Lajes field radio communication mast- 2x 1kt *Lisbon harbour - 1x 1kt and 1x 10kt (the latter did not go off) *Lisbon air base - 1x 1kt *Lisbon docks - 1x 1kt (did not go off) After Doomsday The nuclear winter lasted between October 1962 and March 1963. A nuclear summer then lasted between April 1963 and September 1964. Radiation from other places would cause trobel for a long time. A urban typhoid plague struck in 1964, 67 and 69. Many refugees from southern France fled to northern Spain. The Perejil Island (Berber: Tura, Arabic: جزيرة تورة‎, Spanish: Isla de Perejil) was re-annexed with in days of World War 3 by the unscated nation of Morocco. 1965-67 Fist Contact Relations were not severed with Portugal during Doomsday. Morocco and the French serviour states were first contacted in 1967. Sardinia, Ghana and Algeria were peacfuly added to the list in 1969. It's principle ally, the Fascist military dictatorship of Neo-Rome was found in 1975. Contact was accidentally made with Equatorial Guinea when fishing boats from Spain, Portugal, Equatorial Guinea and Morocco of the coast of Ghana in 1979. The Journeys of Discovery 1968-1975 General Francisco Franco y Bahamonde died on November 20th, 1975. Democracy was resorted and would flourish until it's decay in the early 1990's. 1976-1980 The Spanish 'Gloden Era of 1981-1990' 1991-2003 The assassination of Prime Minister José María Aznar 2005-2006 The 2007 stock market crash The 2008 property corruption incident The coup of 2009 The General Juan Caldaron took power in the bloodless coup of March the 5th, 2009. The government was put on trial for corruption and hung a few days later. Most of the charges were false and used to support the unpopular junta's image abroad. The fearful Spaniards were concerned with a return to fascisum/falangisum. Democratic Aquitaine Republic and Portugal expressed there concern over growing power of the military. Portugal would later get used to dealing with the new regime, but Aquitaine would soon support the rebel "Peasant's Militia". The People' Communist Militia gets some informal aid and volunteer fighters from Socialist Durhamshire. Republic of Andalusian Ceuta and Melilla, Gallician Republic, Basque Republic, Catalonia, Canary Islands and Valencia rebelled against millitery regime in early 2010. King Juan Carlos sought exile in the Aquitaine Republic in the May of 2010. Present day Spain been close friends with the Neo-Roman Empire since 1989. relations are good with Portugal, Morocco and Sardinia. Politics Military Army Weapons Navy Economy Wind and water power Bio-fuel Coal Agriculture There are several major rivers in Spain, including the Tagus, the Ebro, the Duero, the Guadiana and the Guadalquivir. The alluvial plains are found along the coast, the largest of which is that of the Guadalquivir in Andalusia. Agriculture in Spain is important to the national economy. The mountainous northern terrain has been an obstacle to agricultural mechanization and to other technological improvements. Furthermore, years of war induced neglect have created a serious land erosion problem in, most notably in the dry plains of Castilla-La Mancha along with parts of Andalusia and Exstremidura. The fifth year of drought has hit Murcia, Andalusia and Exstremidura. Murcia has now been hit by a collapsing water table level. Manufacturing Transport Education State education in Spain is free and compulsory from the age of 6 to 16, where schooling is still possible. Media Healthcare Radiological skin and thyroid cancers were no longer a major problem after 1972. Sports The national sport is football, but the National League (La Leiga) was disbanded due to the civil war on March the 5th, 2012. The Death Penalty Also see # 1962: Doomsday Category:Nations 1962: Doomsday Category:Spian Category:War